


Basketball

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basketball, Gen, Interlude, in which Gabriel gets a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Reaper doesn't get many days off, but he manages, occasionally, to find the time.





	Basketball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fey_Nikola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/gifts).



> Patreon promptfic for FeyNikola, who requested “Reaper has a nice day involving sports.” A GOOD PROMPT. Give Reaper more nice days.

Gabriel hadn't gotten to relax, much, since becoming Reaper. There really just wasn't much room for that in the hectic life of an international criminal. This latest mission, though, required a lot of downtime, and there was only so much he could do cooped up in the little apartment he was sharing with Sombra and Widowmaker.

So he dressed down, like a normal human being, threw on a pair of fake glasses as one concession to the idea that his face might be recognizable. He was pretty sure nobody was looking for Gabriel Reyes, but Ogundimu would be on his ass if he didn't at least pretend to care about being recognized, and the best way to go unnoticed was to subtly modify your appearance rather than totally modifying it, especially if no one was expecting you to be where you were.

It wasn't a surprise to find a basketball court. Neighborhoods like this always had one; they were a constant in the apartment complexes where he'd grown up, and even being in another country apparently didn't change the nature of teenagerhood. There were a couple of kids playing, two on three, though the team of two was doing a pretty good job of making up for their lack of a player. As best a job as they could, at least, Gabriel figured. 

Nothing was going to explode if he took a moment to relax and watch, Gabriel told himself. It wasn't even a hard sell. He relaxed on one of the benches on the side of the court, following the action with his eyes. He knew the players were watching him, too, and honestly, he was pretty interested in the whole thing. It felt good to just relax and enjoy watching some kids play basketball.

Finally, the game paused, and one of the players turned to him, one eyebrow raised and something like curiosity on his face.

"Hey, old man," the kid said, and Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "you gonna sit there all day, or do you wanna play?"

He was almost surprised to receive the invitation, but it wasn't like he was going to turn it down.

"You sure?" Gabriel asked. The kid shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? We need one more." There was casual agreement from his friends, and Gabriel felt a moment of amusement.

"Alright," he said, and he stood up and stretched, briefly, before striding onto the court. He'd have to hold himself back - no sense running all over a bunch of kids with SEP-boosted reflexes - but, well.

It had been a long time since Gabriel Reyes let himself have a good day. He figured he was due one, and if it came in the form of a pickup game of basketball with a bunch of kids he'd never see again? You took your good days where you found them.

"Let's go," he said, and soon enough he was swept up in the game, and he could forget anything else going on and just have some damn fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
